


Goldilocks

by kitsune



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune/pseuds/kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy finds a bed that's just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldilocks

Germany tipped the beer bottle for the last few drops and leaned back with a satisfied grunt. He had been moving boxes in and out of storage all day and his muscles held the pleasant ache of physical labor. He closed his eyes, savoring the quiet of his house now that Italy had gone off to bed and wasn't wandering the house, randomly shouting out "Pasta!". He had made a very good dinner though, Germany admitted to himself grudgingly, cleaning up the kitchen almost adequately. And he had gone to bed at a reasonable time, perhaps exhausted by his culinary work, instead of staying up late babbling distracting nonsense to Germany. Veneziano's obnoxious brother had only been over for a few minutes after dinner, so it hadn't even been a particularly stressful evening.

He closed his book and picked up the other two bottles as he stood. Time to go to bed before he fell asleep on the couch. He left the bottles in the kitchen and went down the dark hallway to his bedroom. In the moonlight from the window he could see that the bed was no longer neatly made. A large lump distorted the covers, and he pulled them back with a scowl. "Italy! What are you doing in my bed?"

Instead of being properly startled and ashamed, Italy gave him an unguarded, sleepy smile. "There's a box on my bed and it's too heavy for me to lift." He stretched languorously, rolled over on his other side, and tucked the single pillow more securely under his head, leaving a sliver of bed free. "You can move it tomorrow," he said kindly.

Germany stared down at him indignantly. He had been using Italy's room as a staging area to shuffle boxes in and out of the storage area all afternoon. He thought he was done when Italy had called him to come eat, and after that he'd just wanted a little peace and quiet, a shower, and beer. He must have forgotten to put away one of the boxes. Well, he wasn't going to haul it off now.

He wedged himself into the small amount of bed Italy wasn't using and pushed at him to get more space, snatching back the pillow he had pilfered. Italy hummed agreeably and rolled back to rest his head on Germany's shoulder, an arm draped over his ribs, a thigh wedged between Germany's legs. Muttering Saxon curses, Germany settled for arranging Italy so his knee wasn't quite so close to Germany's testicles. Italy probably kicked like a mule in his sleep, and no one needed an earthquake in Bavaria. He pulled the covers up and glared at the ceiling. He was not appreciating Italy's warmth cuddled up along his side, the soft breathing in his ear was certainly not comforting, and the arm he had around the stupid idiot was just so he didn't roll off the edge in the middle of the night.

As he fell asleep he made a mental note to get up early and add a few more boxes to Italy's bed.

*********************

Italy turned away from the morning light and nestled into the warm spot left by Germany. He scrunched the covers higher over his shoulders and settled down for a few more hours of sleep. He'd make some fresh pasta later today and send it over to Romano as a nice thank you for coming over last night to help him lift that heavy box up on the bed.


End file.
